poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rollbots' Adventures of Happy Feet/Transcript
This is the script for The Rollbots' Adventures of Happy Feet. story begins at The Flip City Police Department HQ Manx: Well, that speeder was only the beginning but I managed to catch him in no time flat. Penny: Very impressive, Manx. Tinny: Cool! Spin: Good job. Captain Pounder: Rollbots, gather around. obey Spin: What's up, Captain? Captain Pounder: Looks like it's time we go on a adventure outside Flip City. Botch: The guy thought we could use a change of scenery. Spin: It could be fun. Tinny: Yeah. Who knows what we might discover. Penny: We can make new friends. Lance: And learn new cultures. Manx: And see new places we've never seen before. Captain Pounder: All very true. Now, I've had the Tensai build a dimensional transportation device that will take us to the chosen destination. Spin: Show us, Captain. scene changes to the Tensai lab where Captain Pounder leads them to the machine Captain Pounder: Here it is. Spin: Whoa. That's awesome. Tinny: Amazing. Lance: Quite the eye catcher, if I do say so myself. Botch: How does it work? Captain Pounder: You'll see in a minute. machine turns on, and a portal opens to the chosen destination Captain Pounder: towards it Let's go. to his ball form and rolls in Spin: Let's do it. and the others change to their ball forms and follow Captain Pounder scene changes to outer space where the portal opens and the Rollbots come out and change to their robot forms Tinny: Whoa! Where are we? Captain Pounder: Outer space, Tinny. Lance: Wow! We're above Earth! Spin: Wait, do you hear that? Botch: Hear what? Spin: It sounds like singing. Woman Off-Screen: Once there was a way~ Penny: Follow that voice. voice continues singing as they follow it Woman Off-Screen: To get back homeward~ Spin: We're getting closer. Man Off-Screen: All the stars out tonight~ Woman Off-Screen: Once there was a way~ To get back home~ Man Off-Screen: I only have eyes~ Woman Off-Screen: Sleep pretty darling~ Do not cry~ Lance: Where as these voices coming from? Man Off-Screen: For you~ Woman Off-Screen: And I will sing a lullaby~ Man Off-Screen: With a song in my heart~ Spin: I don't know, Lance. Woman Off-Screen: So tell me~ Captain Pounder: It's coming from over there. follow the voices over the moon towards Earth Woman and Man Off-Screen: Tell me something good~ Botch: Which part of Earth is that signing coming from? Woman Off-Screen: Yeah, yeah, yeah~ Tell me that you love me~ Tell me, baby~ earth spins to reveal Antarctica Penny: It's coming from Antarctica. Manx: It's so white. Captain Pounder: Alright, everyone follow me. follow him as the song continues Men and Woman Off-Screen: Tell me something good~ Rollbots land on Antartica's white surface Rollbots: Wow! Man Off-Screen: Only you~ Woman Off-Screen: But how can you know for sure? Spin: Over there! follow the singing to a colony of emperor penguins Man Off-Screen: Can make this world seem right~ Woman Off-Screen: Is there really just one? Man Off-Screen: I need your love~ Woman Off-Screen: So many songs but I feel so lonely. Spin: Emperor penguins? Penny: How can they sing? They're animals. Botch: They're not supposed to talk. Captain Pounder: Maybe so but these penguins are special and you're about to see why. leads them into the colony and points to one of the female penguins, Norma Jean Captain Pounder: Now, keep an eye on the female penguin and watch what happens. Lance: OK. Norma Jean: You don't have to be beautiful~ To turn me on~ Norma Jean's backing group: Oh, yeah~ Norma Jean: I just need your body, baby~ Male Penguin 1: Hello~ Norma Jean: From dusk to dawn~ Male Penguin 1: Is it me your looking for~ Norma Jean: You don't need experience~ Male Penguin 2: Take~ Norma Jean: To turn me on~ Male Penguin 2: These broken wings~ Norman Jean: You just leave it up to me~ Male Penguin 3: Let's talk about eggs baby~ Let's talk about you and me~ Norma Jean: Don't have to be cool to be my pearl~ Don't have to be cool to rule my world~ Ain't particular song I'm more compatible with~ I just want your extra...~ (Spoken) Boys. Boys! Give a chick a chance. Memphis: (singing) Well since my baby left me~ I found a place to dwell~ It's down at the lonely street, at heartbreak hotel~ I'm feelin so lonely baby~ I'm feelin so lonely...~ (with Norman Jean) I'm feeling so lonely~ Norman Jean: I could die~ Memphis: Don't have to be rich to be my girl~ Norma Jean: don't have to be cool to rule my world~ Memphis: You rule my world~ Norma Jean: In no particular song I'm more compatible with~ Norma Jean and Memphis: I just want your extra time and your kiss~ Lovelace: His mom and dad met in the usual way. The song became love......and love became the egg. scene changes to Memphis moving the egg onto his feet Norma Jean: Memphis? You got it, sugar? Memphis: Yeah. Oh, yeah. Safe and warm. Norma Jean: Hold it tight, now. Memphis: Whoa, I think I felt a move in there. Lovelace: And in the usual way......the moms left for the fishing season......while the dads stayed home to do egg time. Norma Jean: You gonna be okay, Daddy? Memphis: Oh, sure, honey. We'll be waiting for you, right here on Lonely Street. Norman Jean: I love you more and more, tell me why~ Bye-bye, now. Memphis: Goodbye, Norma Jean. Don't you worry about a thing. Norma Jean: Don't wanna let you go~ Rollbots come out of hiding and approach Memphis Rollbots: Hello. Memphis: Whoa. Who are you guys? Captain Pounder: